


Kitto, itsuka

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, La Crim mi suggerisce incipit meta per porno indecente a sua semi-insaputa, Masturbation, P0rn Fest #8 @ fanfic_italia, Porn, Qualcuno mi dia una pala per sotterrarmi, Sextape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Alcuni pomeriggi la odia con un'intensità che brucia come fil di ferro arroventato, e si macera d'amore fra sé e sé ancora e ancora, i compiti gettati da un lato del letto, fino a che anche la sua santità da migliore amica di parola non le si sgonfia, esausta, fra le nocche di due dita.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitto, itsuka

[[Porn Fest #8 – Sakura Kinomoto/Tomoyo Daidouji, sextape](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/tag/!challenge%3A%20p0rn%20fest%20%238)]  


Tanti anni fa, quando Tomoyo era ancora bambina – e seriamente convinta che la cosa più importante fosse la felicità della persona a cui si vuol bene – sua madre ascoltava le sue buone intenzioni con una virgola di sorriso sulle labbra, un po' amaro, in retrospettiva. Certe sere, la tirava a sé nel suo lettone enorme e le leggeva sottovoce, come fosse un segreto, la storia di un re celeste che, innamorato alla follia di un proprio pari, scambiava tutta la propria vita in cambio di una sola notte d'amore insieme a lui.  
Avvolta nel suo pigiamino di trine, Tomoyo faticava a capire, ma ascoltava come le parole si rompessero appena fra le labbra di sua madre, una storia sotto la storia che Sonomi non aveva il fiato di raccontare. Tomoyo si cullava su quella nota invisibile, addormentandosi con un dito fra i propri boccoli neri e un po' di malinconia fra cuore e polmoni.  
Da ragazzina, adesso, non sa se ringraziarla: non ha mai avuto il cuore di mentirle, e dirle che il tempo, pian piano, lava via quel formicolio sordo e dolciastro che Tomoyo si porta addosso da sempre, da prima di poterlo chiamare desiderio. Quel senso di fame mai sazia, quell'insetto addormentato sulla pelle, impossibile da scacciare, appiccicoso e denso come miele scaldato sul fuoco. Le storie di sua madre l'avevano avvertita bonariamente di come sarebbe cresciuto a dismisura fino a sgusciarle di mano, di come Tomoyo l'avrebbe inseguito per tutta la vita, ritrovandoselo inciso in chilometri e chilometri di pellicola Kodak che raccontano pressappoco la fine della loro infanzia.  
Il videoregistratore sbiadisce senza sosta centinaia di minuti di Sakura-chan che si alza in volo in un frullare di pizzi, mentre Tomoyo fruga la sua immagine di bimbetta filiforme per cercare la ragazza in fiore che l'abbraccia ignara ogni mattina. Quando la trova, nella linea della bocca e del collo e immaginando la trama dei suoi capelli fra le dita, comincia ad accarezzarsi piano piano sulle mutandine, molle e bagnata e calda come un frutto sotto il sole d'estate. Certe volte smette senza sapere più che ore sono, col piacere in gola che diventa un groppo di pianto. Peggio del sapere che non potrà mai averla, c'è il sapere che non se ne accorgerà mai, neppure quel che basta per togliersi la soddisfazione di gridarglielo in faccia e l'urgenza di pregarla in ginocchio, se solo una di quelle preghiere potesse toccarla. Come si può passare una vita intera a camminarle di fianco tutti i giorni senza vedere, senza domandarsi? Come si poteva realizzare l'amore da bambine, più di una volta, e non vedere, adesso che hanno l'età per accendersi di febbre come una candela con mezza carezza, di come le tremino le dita ogni volta che le prende la mano?  
Alcuni pomeriggi la odia con un'intensità che brucia come fil di ferro arroventato, e si macera d'amore fra sé e sé ancora e ancora, i compiti gettati da un lato del letto, fino a che anche la sua santità da migliore amica di parola non le si sgonfia, esausta, fra le nocche di due dita.

*

«Che hai, Tomoyo-chan?» chiede Sakura-chan, due occhi come stelle, un po' di parfait al lampone che le luccica all'angolo della bocca.  
«Ho voglia di fare l'amore con te fino a toglierti la pelle di dosso.»  
È solo quando il cucchiaino scivola malamente dalle mani della sua amica, che si accorge di averlo detto ad alta voce, e che poco importa di quanto lo stomaco le si raggeli, non c'è modo di tornare indietro.

*

Si lascia andare di peso una volta chiusa la porta di camera sua, con un tonfo che fa volare una delle cassette dallo scaffale _(18 Gennaio 1997, corsetto azzurro, gonna bianca a ruota in pizzo sangallo_ ), le mani che inciampano nel graffiarle via i vestiti. Quando Tomoyo affonda la bocca nell'incavo del suo collo, nemmeno volesse mangiarla, Sakura miagola come se annegasse, pelle contro la sua pelle, il suo odore familiare speziato di un'altra sfumatura appena più acre, che mai Tomoyo si sarebbe aspettata di trovare, e che raccoglie in tutta fretta con la punta della lingua, fin dove può arrivare – fra i capezzoli, sull'ombelico, lungo le cosce. Sakura la guarda interdetta, arruffata e percorsa da un fremito che Tomoyo riesce a percepire solamente perché lo sta assaggiando. Non ha alcuna intenzione di passarle la lingua fra le gambe – con che diritto, dopo tutti quegli anni, Sakura pretende di sgranare gli occhi e veder soddisfatto un piacere che prova da cinque minuti?

*

«Una volta sola. Una volta sola, e poi non ne parleremo più.»  
«Allora facciamo in modo che io possa ricordarmi di tutto, dal primo all'ultimo secondo.»  
La guarda arrossarsi il labbro masticandoselo fra i denti.

*

La guarda bagnarsi, appoggiata al bordo della scrivania, e le bacia fervidamente l'interno delle ginocchia, succhiando con forza mentre sale e la carne si fa via via più morbida e rotonda.  
«Tomoyo-chan--» s'inarca lei, la bocca bruciata di baci, quando Tomoyo le aggira il clitoride con un paio di baci, e comincia a leccare lentamente. Sakura si torce mentre il piacere le sale a pennellate bollenti e delicate lungo la spina dorsale.  
Da qualche parte nella stanza, le cosce arrossate di Sakura e il ritmo tremante dei suoi gemiti si imprimono sul nastro mezzo frusto di una VHS, inseguendo voraci le immagini pallide del suo sorriso infantile.  
Tomoyo si ferma per un attimo, e Sakura sta per esalare una protesta mezza contrariata, quando sente la punta di un dito solleticarla appena. Stuzzica per qualche secondo la sua resistenza, e quando sente la ragazzina gorgogliare una mezza richiesta, affonda in lei fino in fondo, le sue pareti che, elastiche, l'avvolgono e l'assecondano mentre si muove decisa in lei, senza darle un attimo di respiro.  
«Non è così che lo fai con lui, vero?»  
Prima che Sakura possa risponderle e, chissà, mettere in dubbio il proprio piacere, Tomoyo torna a prenderle il clitoride fra le labbra, scorrendo su e giù dentro di lei – adesso Sakura trema violentemente.  
Chiude gli occhi mentre le accarezza la carne sottile che si contrae, quasi commossa mentre le mani di Sakura si aggrovigliano fra i suoi capelli, massaggiandoli in un goffo tentativo di guidarla. Tomoyo ridacchia, e Sakura viene, colta di sorpresa, mentre le ginocchia le cedono come un fiore reciso.  
Tomoyo esce da lei e l'afferra come può, per evitarle di rompersi un femore. La osserva mentre si rilassa sul tappeto, incredula e disossata mentre il sudore le si ghiaccia sulla pelle. Gliene succhia via una goccia da un capezzolo, e Sakura si morde pigramente un labbro.  
Fissa a lungo Tomoyo che si allontana da lei, e le occorre qualche secondo per riprendere fiato.  
«Non sarebbe giusto lasciarti una cassetta dove mi guardi venire così.»  
La bocca di Tomoyo si arrotonda in un 'no' senza voce, ma Sakura è più veloce – si stende a pancia in giù e striscia ad aprirle lentamente le cosce. Ancora intorpidita dall'euforia di aver preso Sakura come poteva e di averla rovesciata e accarezzata e succhiata come poteva, Tomoyo sente il cuore salirle alle orecchie in un rombo di sangue impazzito, quando guarda la faccia della ragazzina che si china fra le sue cosce. Per un attimo, il tremolare vicinissimo del suo respiro, mentre Sakura prende fiato e coraggio, le squaglia la colonna vertebrale. La sente chiudere le labbra, esitando un po', e un brivido la scuote tutta da capo a piedi, pizzicandole la punta dei capezzoli. Cerca di non pensare che proprio Sakura sia lì, in mezzo alle sue cosce – il pensiero la fa impazzire, e vuole durare almeno un po', vuole potersi ricordare com'è, ma lei comincia a massaggiarla volenterosamente con la lingua, forse con più forza del necessario. Con un singhiozzo, Tomoyo stringe le cosce attorno al suo collo, le unghie piantate nella fibra sintetica del tappeto. Sakura stira le braccia nel tentativo di toccarle appena i fianchi, e il ritmo con cui la sua lingua la sfiora si allenta--  
« _Nontifermaretipregonontifermare--_ » la supplica tutto d'un fiato. Il sangue defluisce dalla testa a piccole ondate, mentre il tocco di Sakura si fa morbido e delicato: per un'istante Tomoyo si sente stupida e leggera, la bocca che la tocca le punteggia tutta la pelle di scosse elettriche. L'orgasmo è talmente forte che crede quasi di averlo sognato. Sakura rotola da un lato, lì da qualche parte, facendo qualche respiro profondo. Appiccicosa e intontita, Tomoyo si ascolta il cuore riprendersi il sangue a piccoli sorsi.

*

Due ragazzine di sedici anni fanno presto a capire che film, libri e manga riempiono il sesso di bugie. Lo imbottiscono di parole e grosse dichiarazioni, ma Tomoyo, svuotata da quella manciata di ore che ha implorato da una vita intera, sente solo la lingua addormentata in fondo alla bocca, e un gran senso di pace che si, forse sarebbe pieno di parole, se solo riuscisse a muovere un muscolo per pronunciarne mezza. Sakura si è tirata al suo fianco, un occhio aperto e uno chiuso. Tomoyo adocchia pigramente la pelle d'oca che le increspa la pancia, la lieve peluria bionda che si solleva in un brivido di freddo. Vorrebbe tanto che almeno lei parlasse, che le dicesse che si sente a disagio e in colpa; che ama Li-kun, che lei è una stronza e che diavolo di problema ha per tirarla in una cosa del genere. Ma Sakura tace. Una volta e poi mai più, si ripete Tomoyo in silenzio.  
Ti amo, vorrebbe dirle. Vorrebbe dirglielo da sempre, ma ha freddo, e le formicolano le dita dei piedi. Allunga due millimetri di mano.  
Cinque dita sudate si chiudono appena fra le sue.  
Da qualche parte nella stanza, un nastro s'inceppa.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** 16 gennaio 2015, ore 5:09. Sarò breve. Questa fic tocca svariati picchi di indecenza. Primo, che Sonomi narri a Tomoyo di certa gente che non verrà nominata in questa sede (vediamo chi indovina, ah-ah), ché poi uno si chiede perché è cresciuta storta. Secondo, meno male che mi vergognavo a scrivere porno, blocco di qua, blocco di là, e ho tirato fuori 1500 parole e rotti in assoluto stato di trance. Quarto, io in teoria ero sveglia per preparare Storia Medievale. Vedi a volte dove si va a finire, di Longobardo in Longobardo? Sono una donna senza parole O___o. Dopo una vita passata a dolermi per Tomoyo e a pensare al pairing come impraticabile, considerato oltretutto quanto Sakura e Li mi facciano morire di tenerezza, ho visto il prompt e ho sentito l'improvviso dovere morale di espletare il mio headcanon secondo il quale, una volta raggiunta la pubertà, col cavolo che Tomoyo si mette l'anima in pace. Del resto, come ha detto Crimsontriforce, facendo scattare la molla per questo delirio con remark innocui e inconsapevoli, povera donna... “Siamo seri, CLAMP. Quando mai è MAI passata UNA cotta anche nell'arco di SECOLI.”. E quindi io boh, io sprofondo. Il mio giapponese, di cui non mi fidavo nemmeno quando lo studiavo, mi dice che il titolo dovrebbe significare “Sicuramente un giorno”.
> 
> [Juuhachi Go](http://dusk.our-cross.net).


End file.
